fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Girl (Cruel Dc)
Backstory Kara Zor El, after the death of Superman made judged the current state of humanity. She realized, that the way Superman tried to save people didn’t work. She believe the only way, is to reign over them with complete and total control. She believes now why krpytonians are there for a reason. Not to help fight crime, but to replace the old gods that have abandoned them to unite humanity. She begins by killing important political figures as they are only a means to and end, she decides to give criminalds a chance to fight for her and fight against the heroes that rebel. Some villains said yes, some are even willing to fight against her rule. Eventually she would grow too cocky, the Greek gods constantly spited her and she would soon march on Olympus with the help of Felix Faust. She had single handledly defeated Apollo easily, but she was beat down badly by hera. Hera told her “Little girl, you are no god. You can continue to do whatever you like on earth, however if you dare march on Olympus again we will destroy you. You kryptonians aren’t as invulnerable as you think you are. Hera then summoned Argus and smacked her all the way back down to earth. Kara, injured badly because of the magic of the gods, chose to recover herself in a yellow sun for a few years to regain her power. When she returns she begins executing and destroying anyone that got in her way. She would take her supposed godhood literal, and would soon have her own worshippers that granted her power. She wanted to replace the Greeks, and any other gods they used to look up to. Kara for awhile chills down, she began actually being somewhat reasonable in how she lead for awhile, granting her even more followers. She has a worldwide cult in the present. She is currently the most powerful being in her Galaxy. She doesn’t seem to care about other planets, only reuniting humanity under her rule. Some call her a homicidal dictator, she told them in response she is doing what is necessary, and they replied with “why does that someone need to be you?” Her answer was simple. “If people have a problem, step up.” Appearance Beautiful woman with blonde hair, she wears an outfit that exposes her cleavage. Personality Personal Statistics Name: Kara Zor-El Origin: Cruel DC Gender: Female Age: 30 Classification: Kryptonian, Goddess Combat Statistics Tier: 4-B ' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Stellar Radiation Absorption, Flight, Super Hearing and Super Vision, Super Breath, Ice Breath, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Pocket Reality creation, Energy Absorption (And is capable of converting biological energy into Solar Radiation), Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Capable with alien technology, Under a blue sun her powers are boosted and she gains the ability to imbue others with her powers, Can temporarily increase her powers by immersing himself within a yellow star, Resistance to Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Illusions, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Time Manipulation and Time Stop, and Existence Erasure 'Attack Potency: Solar Sytem level (Defeated Wonder woman and Kyria easily. Defeated Doomsday and Darkseid) Speed: Massively FTL(Comparable to Wonder Woman) Lifting Strength: Class E Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level '(Tanks hits from Doomsday, Darkseid, Kyria, and Diana) 'Stamina: Godlike Range: standard melee range and up to stellar with heat vision Standard Equipment: ' Her soul gem 'Intelligence: Very high Weaknesses: ''' Magic Feats: ' *Defeated Wonder woman, Darkseid, Doomsday, Kyria, and super girl *Punched Doomsday to another planet '''Notable Attacks/Techniques/Martial arts:' *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Kara possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: **'Solar Energy Absorption:' Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Kara's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. Her biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and her bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. **'Heat Vision': Kara can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. She can vary the heat and area affected. **'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Kara can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, she can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows her to see the aura generated by living thing. **'Telescopic Vision': This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. **'X-Ray Vision': This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Kara's can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. She can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived - such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans - is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. **'Microscopic Vision': This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. **'Infrared Vision': Kara's can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. **'Flight:' Kara is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. **'Invulnerability:' Due to the interaction of her dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Kara is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, her extends this protection against toxins and diseases. **'Super-Breath:' Kara is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from her lungs. She can chill the air as it leaves her lungs to freeze targets. She can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into her lungs. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: The rights for the image goes to the respective owner of it. Category:Tier 4 Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Goddesses Category:DC Comic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Soul Users Category:Aliens Category:Healers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Combat Gods